Runaway
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Midnight, et une journée qui a particulièrement mal commencé. (One Shot reposté hors d'un ancien recueil.) (!) LABEL SPPS ! (!)


Bonsoiiiir 8D

Edit : J'ai reposté cet OS individuellement, parce que je n'aime plus tellement le principe du recueil d'OS, ils sont plus faciles à trouver quand on les poste séparément donc, voilà.

Je reposte ici les deux reviews que j'avais reçues quand je l'avais posté en recueil (encore merci à Bymeha et kisshufan4ever -sans déconner, je me suis entie tellement fière d'avoir une review de quelqu'un qui parle pas français w)

**kisshufan4ever** 2/2/13 .

_:D i wish this was in english google translate mangles a lot of it but it was really good considering i dont speak a word of french i love Midnight by the way. _

**Bymeha** 2/2/13 .

_Le début était un peu... Comment dire, spécial ? C'est pas une remarqué négative hein, rassure toi xD, juste que... Je me serai pas attendue à ce que ça continue comme ça. J'ai été surprise. Très agréablement surprise même. _

_Et puis ah, comme on ressent bien ses sentiments, ses pensées. Midnight est en fait le roi de la flemme. C'est ça, ouais._

_Que dire que dire ? Continue comme ça Poulette, tu gères ! 8)_

_( Et puis perruche RPz, à défaut de pas dire autre chose. Je dis ca parce que je sais que ça va te faire rire. 8DDDD )_

Me revoilàà (non, je ne suis pas morte, pas encore du moins) avec un nouvel OS sur **Midnight** cette fois.

En fait, en ce moment j'en ai marre. Donc j'écoute Runaway d'Avril Lavigne tout le temps. En boucle.

Cet OS se passe donc **avant l'arc Oracion Seis.**

**Rating T** pour le language 8D

Bref, Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, et la chanson Runaway est donc d'Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today**_

_**Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late**_

Midnight donna un violent coup de pied dans une pierre. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle volait dans les airs pour finalement atterir quelques mètres devant lui.

Il s'avança dans la chaleur étouffante de la forêt. suivant la piste donnée par Angel.

Le brun était d'un humeur massacrante. Il devait retrouver la constellationniste dans une demi-heure et il était tout sauf en avance.

_**My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range**_

_**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**_

Pour couronner le tout, il avait accidentellement égaré son cristal lacrima. Cette saleté avait dû tomber de sa poche la dernière fois qu'il s'était battu. C'est à dire i peine dix heures.

Et Midnight détestait manquer de sommeil.

_**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground**_

_**No, you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow**_

Ce jour là, même la mauvaise humeur constante de Brain n'aurait pas pu agacer le mage. Il avait rempli sa mission la veille, et si son père adoptif n'était pas content, chef des Oracion Seis ou pas, il pouvait aller se faire voir.

Oui, Midnight s'était vraiment levé du mauvais pied.

_**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no**_

_**Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**_

Et cette saleté de soleil qui avait décidément bien choisi son jour pour lui casser les pieds.

Même à l'ombre des arbres de cette forêt, il suffoquait.

Et puis il était où déjà, son point de rendez vous ? Angel lui avait parlé d'un genre de rocher rouge. Ou est ce qu'il était censé trouver un rocher rouge dans cette jungle ?

Saleté. Dire qu'il était perdu, comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être crevé, maintenant il était perdu.

Génial.

Pff, et avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait se faire crier dessus par Angel pour être arrivé en retard. A croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour lui pourrir l'existence.

_**And I feel so alive**_

_**I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

Midnight passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns d'un geste machinal, et tripota les perles qui ornaient l'une de ses mèches blanches.

Il allait craquer, il le sentait. Même dormir pendant une journée entière ne lui paraissait pas être une perspective séduisante.

Il n'y pouvait rien si cette journée avait mal commencé.

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

Brusquement, le mage rejeta la tête en arrière et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il réprima une profonde envie de hurler et se mit à courir.

Vite.

Trop vite,

_« Bordel, ça fait du bien. »_

_**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself**_

C'était grisant de filer à travers les arbres au feuillage jauni, évitant tous les obstacles assez téméraires pour se dresser sur sa route.

_Un moyen comme un autre de se défouler_, songea le mage, souriant presque.

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

Midnight riait. Il riait comme un dément, son rire se répecutant dans la forêt déserte.

En fait, il s'en fichait royalement. Brain et sa mission de mes deux, Angel et son rapport, tout ça...

C'était tellement insignifiant.

_**So so's how I'm doing if you're wondering**_

_**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**_

A cet instant, il songea qu'il aurait bien aimé être Racer.

Juste pour pouvoir courir toute la journée sans être fatigué.

Comme il devait s'amuser, avec son pouvoir de vitesse.

Et puis lui, Brain ne pouvait rien dire, c'était pour le boulot.

_**Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk**_

_**Yeah, you know how it is life can be a bitch**_

Midnight grimaça. Il commençait à fatiguer.

Le brun respira à fond.

Ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

_**I feel so alive**_

_**I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

Sa course continua de plus belle.

Zigzaguant entre les pierres, il sauta par dessus un ruisseau avec un cri de joie.

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

Ses pieds soulevèrent soudain la poussière dans un crissement sourd.

Un rocher se dressait devant lui. Un rocher rouge.

_**I just want to fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

Midnight s'arrêta, si violement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Il avait couru dans la bonne direction, sans même s'en rendre compte.

_**Runaway, runaway**_

_**Runaway, runaway**_

_**Runaway, runaway**_

_**Runaway, runaway**_

Rien a faire, pensa t-il en croisant les bras, un moue boudeuse sur le visage. Je n'irais pas, ils me cassent tous les pieds.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Midnight avait toujours eu ce comportement déraisonnable de l'enfant qui n'écoute rien.

En revanche, il allait se faire passer un savon par Brain. Et le brun détestait mettre son père en colère.

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

Il haussa finalement les épaules. Et révisa son jugement précédent à propos du fait de passer la journée à roupiller.

_**I just want to fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**_

Tandis qu'il se remettait à courir, il songea avec une délicieuse impatience à son tapis préféré qui l'attendait.

* * *

Suis-je la seule à trouver que cet OS n'a ni queue ni tête ? Même si j'ai adoré l'écrire 8D Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt !

Edit : Quand je me relis je me dis que mon style d'écriture a vachement changé ._.

_Aeliheart974 _


End file.
